


Paramour No More

by aprilreign



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Breakup, Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, F/M, Secret Liason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Zelda cuts Father Lockwood off.(P2: Chapter 12) "The Epiphany"





	Paramour No More

 

 

"I don't particularly care or give a rats ass what a gaggle of withered hags think of me. What's more important is what I think. I must admit Faustus, I don't quite understand who or what we are to each other."

"I'm your High Priest. You, are one of my deciples and my son's Nightmother..."

"And, when the fancy strikes you, I'm also your paramour. I have no shame or regret but I must have clarity. Do you intend to make me your Grande Dame as it were. It would certainly silence wagging tongues."

"Sister Zelda, there is a mourning period." Father blackwood stills her hand with his. "We must acknowledge it in the eyes of our coven."

"You're absolutely right 'Father'. Zelda replies sweetly with a smile. "It is wiser to respect decorum. Until you've had enough time to mourn, we shall be all business. In other words, as much as I enjoy our little trists no more secret liasons or kinky rendevouse.until you're ready to make us, legitimate.

Zelda finishes her move on the chessboard with a checkmate, turning the minute-glass to confirm her win. Rising from her chair she heads towards the door.

Father Blackwood hurries from his seat to properly see her out like a true gentleman should. He braves one last look at her barely able to mask his feeling of dejection. He nods curtly at her ultimatum then bids her good day.

Blackwood's anger and frustration is brewing beneath his skin. Emotions he allows to boil over quite often. For once can the natural order of things go as they should! First Sabrina now Zelda. FUCK! Rubbing his forehead, he turns away from the door and return to his desk. Placing both fists on it's surface he shakes his head slowly.

"Damn them BOTH!" He shouts again.

He is loathed to admit it but generally speaking witches 'are' more cunning and manipulative than warlocks. The few exceptional Warlocks are usually blunt and forceful to get results. Zelda proved that to him just now. Their gender alone makes them more powerful and so much more dangerous. All the more reason to keep them in check and stifle their ambitions. If they become aware of the imbalances of power; Sabrina especially, he would no longer stand as High Priest.

That prissy ass little brat infuriates him to no end! And Zelda...well...he can't stay mad at her no matter how hard he tries to be. He's lusted after her since their days at the academy. Even now he's thinking of all kinds of sordid things he wants to do to her, again. The fall of her hair framing her generous breasts. Her figurine body sprawled wide open for his pleasure alone. Her core dripping hot and ready for him. And that mouth. Oh yes that ruby red mouth sucking away at his shaft and sack while he's fucking her face with bleeding mascara and smeared lipstick, a debauched masterpiece of his own making with only his cock.

Blackwood can hardly stopper the chill seeping down into his bones at the filthy thoughts of them together. A quirk of a smile passes over his face. She may wage war against him all she likes but he will win the battles. His late wife would cut him off from sex only for him to go and find and play around with several of his infatuated students.

Blackwood rounds the desk, clearing off the board and game pieces. he can wait. She'll come crawling back to him soon enough.

 

~ Fin ~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
